Tribute
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: A songfilk to 'Tribute to the Greatest Song in the World' by Tenacious D. Sirius and James have an encounter with a demon, which turns out surprisingly different from the song...;-) Warning: extreme silliness.


**Tribute**

**Summary:** A songfilk to 'Tribute to the Greatest Song in the World' by Tenacious D. Sirius and James have an encounter with a demon, which turns out surprisingly different from the song...;-) Warning: extreme silliness. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Tribute', Tenacious D does, JK owns Siri and James, much as I'd like to. A few anynomous humor references if you can spot them.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language. 

* * *

Sirius hummed cheerfully as he stuck out his thumb again. "HEY YOU!" he shouted happily at the truck driver. "Godric's Hollow?" 

The truck passed on by without comment. James groaned and sat down on the side of the road, leaning back against Sirius's leg. "You shouldn't have told that woman her car was as sexy as a rotted old pickup truck," he said wisely. 

"It was," Sirius said, shrugging. "A Chevette? Seriously. Runs on diesel." 

"Well, she dumped us here, thanks to you," James said sarcastically, staring up at the night sky. He checked his watch. "It's only 1am, hey, what's the hurry?" 

"Exactly!" Sirius said cheerfully. 

James groaned and leaned his head back. "Lily's going to kill me," he said, checking his watch. "Why can't we just Apparate--" 

"We're in the middle of a busy interstate," Sirius reminded him. "No chance Muggles won't see this." 

"And why did you want to go hitchhiking in the first place?" James asked disbelievingly. 

He was interrupted by a sharp light, appearing in the middle of the road. Someone--or something--had Apparated there. Sirius turned towards it and James turned around, staring at it. It looked like a monstrous ghoul, shining with an eerie light in the middle of the road. 

"Hey James, does this remind you of that song--?" Sirius started to ask, horrorstruck, but the demon interruped him. 

"Play the best song in the world," he hissed. "Or I'll eat your soul." 

Sirius and James looked at each other and grinned, their minds both going immediately to one thing, the one song they had laughed over for seven years, and it seemed too good to be true. "Okay!" they said in unision. And James grinned, pulling out his wand, and out of midair he snatched two electric guitars--one gold-plated, which he handed to Sirius, one scarlet, which he kept, which were (of course) magically hooked up to amps. He struck the first chord, and they began to sing. 

_A long time ago, me and my brother Sirius here, we were hitchhikin, down a long and lonesome road.   
All of a sudden, there shine a shiny demon in the middle of the road. And he said: 'Plaaayyy the best song in the world, or I'll eat your soul' ...soul_(Sirius hissed)_   
Well me and Sirius, we looked at each other, and we each said: "Okay."   
And we played the first thing that came to our heads, just so happened to be  
the best song in the world, it was the best song in the world aaahhh yeah ahh-aww  
And it saved our butts   
Because the demon want have killed us, hhhoohh  
But he was forced to set us free, by the article that demons  
have to live by!   
Cause it's Satan's surprise and it's magic   
and it's a mystical disguise oooh   
it's the devil's song and it's tragic   
you are the mystical adversion  
and you're rocking_

Well needless to say, the beast was stunned. Whip-crack_ went the swumpy tail  
and the beast was done.   
He asks us: (snort) 'Be you angels?'   
And we said: 'Nay! We are but men!'   
Rock!   
Haaa-aaahh huhhohoh ohhoh ooohhh   
This is not the greatest song in the wo-orld, no!   
This is just a tribute!   
Couldn't remember the greatest song in the world, noo, no!  
This is a tribute oooh to the greatest song in the world!! all right! to the greatest song in the world   
all-right! It is just the best motherfucker to the greatest song in the world!   
Wham-bernt boint bam (am) boid ban choky fooky foik fam (am) flody floody bom blable (am) (etc) _

And the peculiar thing is this, my friends   
The song we played on that fateful night   
didn't actually sound anything like _this song   
this is just a tribute, you gotta believe me   
and I wish you were there   
just a matter of opinion   
awww, fuck! Good God, and God love him, so surprised to find you can't stop him   
funk fun foody funk fowl rich motherfucker with a burk aww! _

James and Sirius grinned at each other and high-fived. The demon stared at them. "Do you think this some kind of joke?" he hissed. James and Sirius stopped in midair, frozen. 

"What?" Sirius finally cried. "We come all the way out here, play the song that pertains to this exact situation, and it _doesn't even work?_ This is seriously fucked up!" 

"What is the deal?" James demanded. "I went through all that trouble of getting these special mail-order Gryffindor-colored guitars and amps and you don't even appreciate it? What kind of sorry demon are you? This _is_ fucked up. Come on Padfoot, let's just Apparate. This has got me seriously pissed off." 

And with an irritated pop, Sirius and James disappeared, leaving the demon staring into empty space with a very confused experession on his face. "Kids these days," he muttered, then disappeared, leaving the interstate as it was before...

...except, of course, for the gathered crowd of amazed and cheering Muggles. 

* * *

"Hey Lily," James said as he opened his front door. "You're never gonna believe what happened tonight..." 

**Fin.**


End file.
